Gemini
Note: images are outdated, actual cost is: 12/14/15/16 Gemini Twin Note: All the GeminiTwin unit’s are the same move set for sake of having less hidden information. The only difference between the GeminiTwin tiers is their value, since they copy a higher tier Gemini’s value. So upgrading Gemini mostly affects how it is used before split and how the split happens. http://www.kongregate.com/forums/32630-chess-evolved-online/topics/621958-the-geminitwins __TOC__ Strategy: The Gemini is a unique piece, in that it is effectively 2 pieces in one. Splitting gives you an immediate advantage in numbers and morale, an advantage few pieces can match. Strength: The Gemini's biggest advantage is obvious: two pieces are better than one! Gemini are great for aggressively trading pieces; if you can swap both your twins for enemy champions, even weak ones, you'll have a material advantage over the opponent. While individually their coverage is not great, together they give you very unique and flexible area coverage that no single piece can match. Used more defensively, the Gemini gives you a very healthy morale buffer: if you trade your other pieces and keep the Gemini Twins alive, you'll have a hefty morale edge that can give you the advantage in the endgame. The Gemini's split power is also a great way to set up very clever forks, since it creates new threats from two different spots. This is particularly useful for upgraded Gemini, since the Gemini piece itself can threaten a completely different set of spaces and transition to the twin's new attack pattern instantly. Weakness: The Gemini piece itself can be quite vulnerable, due to its inability to defend itself (especially at base tier). Letting the opponent take an unsplit Gemini can be a devastating blow. Splitting the Gemini before it can get captured seems like a no brainer, but remember that the split ability can't go through other pieces (except ethereal), so on a crowded board it can be difficult to find room to safely trigger the Gemini's ability. You can get around this by splitting your Gemini ASAP, but this gives the opponent a couple moves to develop their position. Aggressive minions can exploit this by pushing forward to threaten the area where you're trying to deploy your Gemini--although they probably will not be able to prevent your split, you don't want to pop your Gemini only to have one of the twins immediately get traded for a lowly minion. This is especially true because, while splitting a Gemini gives you a temporary morale advantage, in the long run Geminis create a morale deficit due to the cost of splitting. Keep this in mind if you plan on trading Gemini twins aggressively. A single Gemini won't hurt you too badly, but trading away multiple Gemini can leave you with a sizeable morale gap that can cause you to lose prematurely. Upgrades help, as they allow the Gemini to defend itself and make it easier to find spots to split to, but they do put a strain on your setup points. Strategy: Upgrades One thing worth noting is that the Gemini Twin pieces' abilities do not change with each upgrade of the Gemini piece itself. Therefore, you need to outweigh the use of the upgrades compared to how fast you plan on splitting the Gemini. + A very powerful and almost mandatory upgrade, at the cost of two points this allows the Gemini piece to attack and defend itself before splitting, in a manner identical to the Knight. This allows you to pressure the enemy with an unsplit Gemini, only splitting the piece when it's at risk of being captured (which then allows it to cover itself). Additionally, this adds two additional ability squares closer to the piece, meaning there is less risk when using Gemini aggressively. ++ This upgrade allows Gemini to swap with allies, and places two additional ability squares next to the piece itself. On its own, the extra squares again assist in allowing Gemini to split in emergency scenarios more efficiently, and allows you to place it in more dangerous situations; additionally, the ability to swap with allies can always be useful. +++ A mostly utility-based upgrade, this places three ability squares both at the front and back side of Gemini. This allows you to split Gemini forward to pin other pieces, and makes it easier to split Gemini earlier on in the game; however, at this point, splitting the piece should be delayed for as long as possible due to the considerable point cost used in the upgrades. Category:No Hidden Information